Platform 4
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: "I am a bad boy now" "Why?" she breathed."Cause I am glad you made those decisions" Kaihil one-shot


**I don't own beyblade: 3**

 **Inspired from Zulka's disposition story!**

* * *

Chapter 01  
Platform 4

 **Autumn**

The train station was empty. Authorities have announced that any day they were going to destroy it, seeing there is no use of it. People now preferred traveling by roads. Thanks to government and a fully improved system of buses, transportation has become a lot easier. It would also explain the desertion of the station as well. Its three platforms were no longer in procedure. Though platform 4 was still in operation. Felt like, the marked place was making the last of its days.

Not that it matter to him. When the guys would arrive to demolish this place, he would go away, but for now, let him sit here in this rusty and paint peeling bench. It was after all his place, where he could be himself. No one to stare at his gaunt face and question him silly that what on earth happened? Because let's be honest with ourselves, nobody cares about your problems. They just want an earful of it and later relish in it. For people like seeing you unhappy.  
And tell me, do you have a cure for paralysis? Or solutions and evidences to erase a black paint that has been splashed across my good family name? Or enough money to fund my college fee? If you don't….then back off, I don't need your pity.

That's what Kai Hiwatari thought. And because of it, he kept his mouth shut.

This place, even though it was empty and it was rotting with each passing day, for some strange reason, it provided solace to dual haired guy. Every morning, around 7 he would arrive and for the next two hours he would sit on a lonely bench. A train would arrive at 7:30. Some people would come out of it and disperse quickly as steam evaporating in air. After one hour, another train would arrive. Again few would amble on it while others would simply melt in surroundings. That was it. Only two trains in morning. After that, the schedule was empty.

However one particular morning, among those people, a girl got out from 7:30 train. She looked around the place. It was so gloomy. And the weather wasn't helping much. It was autumn. A season where everything from leaves to tiny speck shreds away. How depressing.  
One more glance and she saw something of her interest; a boy sitting on a bench. He looked close to her age or maybe older. But hey, a person around her age! Yippee! It would make the waiting more bearable.

Kai felt the pressure on the bench, but he didn't look up. He was lost in his world. However he was shaken from the realms of it, when he heard a voice.

"Hello"

The dual haired individual looked sideways. A girl sat a few distances away. She was smiling at him politely. She had long dark brown messy hair that reached till her shoulders. She was wearing a checkered skirt in shades of red, green and black. A white collared shirt with a red ribbon in front. Over it, a dark green coat was draped over it. A school uniform.

"Hn" Kai grunted.  
"What's your name?"

At this, the boy was a little taken aback. This 'hn' indicated that he was in no mood for talking, so beat it. Turns out this girl didn't get it. She merely thought that this was his acknowledgment to her greeting.

In order to stop her questioning more, he grunted;

"Kai"

Silence. Then;  
"Kai what?"

Okay, now she was asking his surname. What did she want?

"Hiwatari" please let it be last time, she asks me anything, the boy thought.

"Kai Hiwatari!" The girl said cheerfully" Well Kai, my name is Hilary Tachibana and it's nice to meet you!"

The girl name Hilary, held her hand out. Kai stared at it. It was delicate and fragile. After a pregnant pause, he shook it, pressing it quickly and letting it go. It looked as though he was afraid to get his hand contaminated.

"I am waiting for another train. So I got an hour" Hilary said.

The 8:30 train….oh dear Lord this can't be good, Kai thought apprehensively. His fears were right to confirm because the girl started telling him about her school, which house she belonged to, who her friends were and yadda yadda….

'She's so chatty'

 **Winter**

"Hello Kai!" Hilary said in croaked voice. The guy looked up, raising his eyebrow.

For now, the wind was low. It stopped snowing just before dawn, but the whole station roof and surroundings were blanketed in snow. Only the tracks were spared from the gale.

Hilary understood him. She pointed a gloved finger towards her woolen covered neck and spoke again in a raspy way;

"I got a sore throat!"

Kai nodded. The brunette sat beside him, rubbing her gloved hands together.

"You must be happy that I am not going to talk"

At this the guy shot a glance at her. She could have sworn that she saw a little of smirk playing on his lips.

"Mean!" Hilary pouted.

After a while, Kai spoke;  
"Do gargling"  
"What?"  
"Do gargling with warm water. Add a pinch of salt in it. It will ease the soreness in your throat"  
"Oh"

Hilary smiled. How considerate of him. "Thank you"

It was the first time they spent the hour in silence. Surprisingly enough it felt good.

* * *

"Hold this for me" Hilary panted, handing out her books. Kai took it. The cover said' Advance Pure mathematics'

"You are taking Math?" Kai asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Hilary asked, digging in her black messenger bag for a notebook and pencil.  
"Usually girls don't take math as a subject" Kai replied flatly.  
"I guess I want to defy the usual" Hilary answered, rolling her ruby colored eyes. She flipped the book pages and finally came across what she was looking for; Integration chapter.

While doing, she was fuming as well.

"Stupid Tyson! If it weren't for him, I would have finished this exercise last night!"  
"What did he do?" Kai asked, peering at her work. Her writing was so neat. It almost made him jealous.

"He got in trouble for spraying the school white wash walls with paint!" Hilary busted out" As a punishment he was assigned to clean the homeroom. And since I am the class president, I had to stay behind to make sure he did his job! I mean come on! How's that hardly fair?"

After a moment, she slammed the books shut with force, making Kai recoil.

"I am so frustrated that I can't even concentrate! Damn you Tyson!" the girl cursed in cold air. She then felt the tugging. Peering down, she saw the twin shaded guy taking the books from her arms.

"Kai?" She probed, looking at him studying the exercise. In silence, the guy did the questions while the girl looked at his work in amazement.

After half an hour, he handed back the notebook. Hilary took it.

"You solved it….."She commented.  
"It was a piece of cake"  
"Thank you so much Kai! You are lifesaver!" Hilary gushed.  
"Whatever"

 **Spring**

"Happy Spring day Kai" Hilary chanted, twirling in front of him before sitting down.  
"Spring day?" Kai mocked. People have got nothing better to do. In next few years, there will be a day for celebrating breathing; pathetic.

"Yeah Kai! A day of new beginnings! A day where nature grow fresh and green. A day of love" At the word love, she blushed, which piqued his interest.

"Who's the lucky guy?!" Kai coughed.  
"No one!" Hilary explained bashfully. Kai raised his eyebrow, indicating he wasn't least impressed with her lying skills.

The brunette sighed before mumbling out "It's Tyson"

The guy she was babysitting in punishment. She fell for him in those chaotic dentations; How clichéd.

"It's just a crush….i will get over it soon"

* * *

"Hey Kai?"  
"Huh?"  
"Are you into books?" Hilary asked.  
"I read only few. Why?"  
"Well then, read this!" The brunette said, pushing a book in his palms. Kai looked at it.

Thousand splendid suns by Khaled Hosseini.

"You are going to love it" Hilary said" Infact, when you are finish reading it, you are gonna cry waterfalls!"  
Kai snorted.  
"Is that the reason why your eyes are red?" He asked dryly.  
"Yup!"

A pause.

"Hey Kai, can I ask you a question?"  
"Hn" Kai replied, turning the book backside in order to read the summary.  
"Are you Bulgarian?"  
"No! Why would you think that?"  
"It's your accent. Sometimes when you talk, it carries tinges of foreign intonation"

No answer. Opening the book, he finally said;

"You were right about foreign intonation. I am a Russian"  
"Oh…USSR!" Hilary confirmed.

* * *

 **Summer**

Hilary was carrying the basket. On her face, an expression of distress was etched. She sat down, fiddling with the loose string of the carrier.  
Kai was reading the book which Hilary recommended. It was a good book but very sad. Still it wasn't enough to melt the ice block.  
He folded the page from the corner, so he knows where to catch up again.

"I hope I get a quick off, so I can visit the vet" Hilary said. She then lifted the cloth which was covering the basket. A light brown guinea pig was curled up inside it.

The creature looked miserable. Its eyes were filmed and few of its whiskers were drooping. Kai could already tell that pet wouldn't make it. But didn't dare say anything, because that wouldn't be wise.

"We would get you alright, don't you worry Berry" Hilary cooed.

Berry? That was a funny name. Was the guinea pig fond of berries? The Russian mused watching the brunette caress the creature fur.

* * *

Kai stared at shock. Hilary stood before him, sporting a black eye and few scratches in her cheeks. Her one hand was bandaged up as well. It looked so painful.

The girl sat beside him. She put the ice-pack in her injured eye, slightly groaning in satisfaction. She then felt a nudge in her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Kai holding a closed plastic cup with bendy straw. She took it and drank all of the slush in it in one go.

"Gah…" she sighed. Kai waited for her to speak.  
"I got in a fight yesterday" she began" I fought with Emily. She was accusing me of creating distances between her and Max. I pointed out that Maxie wasn't interested in her. He has a crush on Mariam. In retort, she called me a slut. One thing led to another and before we knew it, we were pulling each other hair"

"My head hurts" Hilary whined" I don't want to go to school. Everyone will call me panda"

In truth, she did bore the resemblance of a panda. Emily did a good job in punching her.

"Next time, keep the thumb curled in fist" Kai said.  
"Huh?"  
"More force, less exposure" Kai explained" It's a classic rookie mistake everyone does when it comes to landing punches"  
"Oh…..I will remember that. Thank you Kai"

The sun shined upon them. It was only 8, but felt like 12 because of heat.

"Tyson got a girlfriend. Her name is Salima"

For that, Kai didn't have any advice. The silence that followed, it was very uncomfortable.

* * *

Kai didn't believe in Miracles, yet the month which indicated the start of autumn, was full of it. The accusations hurled on Hiwatari name were removed. They were proven innocent. Kai's father recovered from paralysis attack. He was able to talk and a walk a few paces with the assistance of stick.

Kai's grandfather will was found. It stated that all the assets and properties will go to Kai, after his demise. Things turned out to be better.

In excitement, Kai rushed towards platform 4. He couldn't wait to tell Hilary, that he will be resuming his studies.

However when the 7:30 train came to stop, no girl wearing a uniform came out. He scanned the length of the train from outside.

She didn't come.

'Maybe she's sick'

 **Winter**

Autumn finished and winter arrived; still Kai didn't give up. Each day he would come to platform 4 at 7:30. When no girl would come out from the train, he would leave his _place_.

His efforts didn't go to waste. On one eventful day, she finally came. It was snowing heavily, making the vision almost blurry.

Seeing the girl stumble towards him, Kai hitched his breath.

Hilary looked at him, a bright smile playing on her lips. Dark circles were appearing beneath her eyes, which meant she hasn't slept for nights.

"Hi" Her throat was still intact.  
"Hey"

For moments, they stared at each other, taking in each other appearances. After a moment she spoke;

"Berry died"

Oh, well that was a bummer.

"I killed him" Hilary added. That was unexpected.

"He was in so much pain I couldn't see him like that"

Kai walked a little closer to her.  
"My parents are getting a divorce" Hilary said.

How ironic. Just when his problems were solved, hers began. Life is such a cruel joke.

"My mum asked me to move with her. As the only child, I should have said yes but I couldn't"  
"Why?" Kai asked tentatively. He knew the reason. He just wanted to hear her say.

"Because if I would have said yes, I wouldn't have been able to come to this platform" Hilary confessed.

As their eyes locked at each other, all the things made sense. From first awkward meeting to sharing cups, from doing homework to wishing well, a bond weaved between them. In the falling leaves of autumn, the icy howls of winter, the flowering of spring or in the first burst of summer, somewhere in the midst of it, they had fallen for each other.

"I have been a bad girl lately" Hilary whispered. Kai smiled. He brought his fingers up and brushed them on her cheeks, the girl leaning to his touch.  
"I am a bad boy now"  
"Why?" she breathed.  
"Cause I am glad you made those decisions"

The snow continued falling on them, as they embraced each other. Platform 4 never looked as beautiful as it did now. It was after all this time, still standing.

* * *

 **Pardon me for making it long :P**  
 **please review?**  
 **Much love...Noni :***


End file.
